


Wanting

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ariadne-centric, Community: inception100, Drabble, Gen, ariadne wants, still waters run deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for inception100's “first impressions” challenge. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception100's “first impressions” challenge. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

She'd been a projection, just a quantifiable part of the landscape of the dream. But as she got closer Ariadne saw the projection's spirit flickering behind her eyes. She was a twisted reflection of everything Ariadne wanted to be - a lover, a wife, a missing part waiting to be whole. She loved as fiercely as she hated and was forged from passion and desire. And Ariadne ached to be just like her.

That's why she'd come back. Pure creation was only part of it.

She'd never tell how much wanting what she couldn't have made up the rest.


End file.
